borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Vehicles: How are they?
Has anyone progressed far enough into DLC3 to get all the new vehicles? If so, how do they compare with the Outrunner? Can you drive them in the main game area? Can you only spawn certain vehicles from certain Catch-a-Ride stations? What is the Racer like? I have the game on PS3, so I wouldn't know just yet, but the suspense is terrible. 18:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm eager to know this as well. I'd like to add another question, however: How often do you pass a Catch-A-Ride in the driving sections? I mean, it's supposed to be enemies that can take on these new super vehicles, so they'd be lethal if you were on foot - but if your ride explodes, how far will you have to travel to get a new one and a chance of survival? -- 18:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *I went as far as the first roadblock on the Crimson Tollway. There are several different catch-a-ride stations spaced fairly close together so if you do lose your ride (like I have) then respawn is not far off. Cannot say anything for the other areas as I have not yet reached them.BMetcalf82 19:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *On an additional note, I did have a little trouble with some glitching while driving the Monster. I hit a curb (or something) and the vehicle was on the ground, but the tires would not stop spinning. No forward, no reverse. I had to exit and respawn the vehicle. The second time was my fault. I foolishly tried to go over the first jump on the Crimson Tollway without boost and got hung up on the far edge of the highway. I exited the vehicle and fell to my doom.BMetcalf82 19:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I got some answers.The monster and the lancer have more hp and also their turret seems to me more powerful than the one of outrunner .Also the lancer is terribly slow and the monster is not much faster .The racer has the model of outrunner just with few estetic changes and also has least hp of all vehicles in the game.And I used just one time because you need his increased boost ability.Catch-A-Ride stations are around quite often and they are always paired with a checkpoint pole.And last thing, you can get all vehicles from all Catch-A-Rides.Knoxxie 19:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your response. I imagine this will make the fight against Mad Mel easier to do in a vehicle, haha. -- 19:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you misunderstanded me.I meant you can get all the vehicle from all Catch-A-Rides in Parched Fathoms.Knoxxie 19:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, alright. So, to be sure, you can't get the new vehicles outside of the DLC area? -- 19:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Correct.Knoxxie 19:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The Monster is great for fighting Drifters (by far the hardest enemy in the game), as it has plenty of health and shoots a single rocket that breaks into 3 more rockets. The Lancer has LOADS of health and 4 seats, making it a great choice for Multiplayer. The Racer is the "speedy" vehicle, allowing you to drive long distances in a decent period of time. All of them have incredible handling, much better than the Outrunner. Also, the Lancer and the Monster have huge amounts of Afterburner/Nitrous. Beetle179 19:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Can multiple functions of the Lancer be controlled by a single player (similar to how the turret on the Runner can be aimed and fired by the driver if no one is in the gunner position)? 21:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but just machinegun and main canon,so if you are solo you can't use minelayer seat and blast seat.Knoxxie 21:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I've personally unlocked the Monster, Racer, and Lancer. As for my opinion of the separate vehicles, I can only accurately comment on the Monster and Racer, as those two are the only vehicles I've attempted to drive. I had high hopes for the various vehicle types, but I find the Monster to be more cumbersome than it's worth. It's slow-moving, bulky, and hard to turn. On top of which, the enemy-seeking projectiles do about as much damage as a single projectile being fire from the Racer (more stylish version of the Outrunner, and quicker). This only counts from when you use the automatic-targeting system (A-button while in the vehicle for 360 Users) though, seeing as you'll probably miss your target if you're free-firing. In short, the Racer beasts upon the Monster, but that's personal opinion. As for Catch-a-Ride stations, I've been rather dissatisfied with how spread out they are along the roadways. I have a tendency to stay in my vehicle for as long as possible before it explodes, which puts my character in a vunerable position to going down to one knee. Typically, I don't have too much of an issue eliminating one enemy while down (Lance Probe, usually), but on the off-chance that I goof on my attempt at a second wind, I get transported a good, long, and rather annoying walk back to my point of death; by which time, Lance Probe have begun to respawn. This happens despite my lengthened down-time since I have Die Hard (5/5) active on my character. http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 22:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No one has mentioned this but I've been able to do "tricks" in the Racer. The tricks include backflips and barrel rolls. Both where done without losing vechicle health. The roll is easier because the highways you travel on have slanted walls. The finicky suspenion always for the vechicle to roll easily. The backflip was done only once but I did it by nitrousing into a one bridges between worlds(tv screens claptraps reveal). .